


Conferencia de prensa

by Kikinu



Category: Actor RPF, Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La conferencia de prensa tomó a la, valga la redundancia, prensa por sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conferencia de prensa

** Conferencia de prensa **

 

La conferencia de prensa tomó a la, valga la redundancia, prensa por sorpresa. Es decir, hace casi un año desde el fin del suceso que fue The Social Network y, hasta donde sabían, Andrew Garfield y Jesse Eisenberg no tienen ningún otro proyecto en común como para llamar a una rueda de prensa juntos.

 

Pero ahí están, solos en esa mesa. Mirando, no sin cierta cara de pánico, a los periodistas que cada tanto les sacan una foto. Aún no saben para que están allí, pero algo les dice que va a ser una nota jugosa.

 

El representante de Jesse se acerca a los dos jóvenes y les dice que ya está todo listo. Andrew inhala profundamente y su antiguo compañero de grabación da un suspiro.

 

— Primero que nada, buenas tardes a todos. — saluda Andrew, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Jesse a su lado, cabecea. — Bien, imagino que todos se preguntarán para qué los hemos convocado… — una reportera levanta la mano. — ¿Si?

 

— Keira Rogers, para New York Times. Señor Eisenberg, ¿hará algún papel en Spiderman?

 

— ¿Eh? No, no. Aunque podrían llamarme para la siguiente. — bromea. Andrew se ríe, pero suena algo histérico. Los periodistas sueltan algunas risitas, por compromiso más que nada. Otro reportero levanta la mano. — ¿Si?

 

— Adam Brown, para The Desert Sun. ¿Están por filmar una nueva película juntos?

 

— Mmm… no. No por el momento. — contesta Andrew. Jesse mira a su analista, que está parado junto a su representante. El hombre asiente con la cabeza, en señal de apoyo. Un tercer periodista alza la mano. — ¿Si?

 

— David Keller, para Daily News.  ¿Cuál es el motivo para que nos hayan convocado?

 

Jesse asiente y mira a Andrew. El último vuelve a inhalar profundamente.

 

— Jesse Eisenberg y yo estamos saliendo. Solo queríamos aclararlo desde el principio.

 

Las fotografías no se hacen esperar y de pronto no es una, ni dos, sino todas las manos las que están levantadas.

 

***

 

Abigail Breslin está mirando la conferencia cuando suena el teléfono.

 

— ¿Hola?

 

— ¡Te lo dije cuando grabábamos Zombieland! ¡Jesse es gay!

 

Quien la ha llamado gritando como una loca es Emma Stone. De cierta forma, Abigail se esperaba esa llamada cuando escuchó la confesión.

 

— Lo sé, lo sé.

 

— ¡Y la última vez que hablamos te dije que está con Andrew!

 

— ¡Eres compañera de Andrew en Spiderman, era más fácil que tú lo supieras!

 

***

 

Robert Pattinson también mira la conferencia cuando su celular suena.

 

— Tú eres amigo de Andrew Garfield, ¿verdad?

 

— Si, Kristen, lo soy.

 

— ¿Sabías que es gay?

 

— Kristen, supongo que tanto tú como yo estamos viendo la misma conferencia. ¿Tú no habías trabajado con Jesse Eisenberg?

 

— Si, en Adventurland. Besa bien. No sabía que fuera gay.

 

— Si, bueno, yo tampoco sabía que Andrew es gay.

 

***

 

Joe Mazzello aún grita “lo sabía” cuando Rashida Jones lo atiende.

 

— ¡Dime que estás viendo LA conferencia! ¡Dime que la estás viendo!

 

Rashida ríe.

 

— Si, Joe, la estoy viendo.

 

— Creo que podría llorar de felicidad. ¡Gané la apuesta! ¡La gané!

 

— ¿Cuánto te debo?

 

— Mil dólares. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Voy a tener que regalarles algo.

 

— Regálales un gato. A Jesse le gustará.

 

***

 

Entran en el departamento de Jesse besándose. La chaqueta de Andrew vuela y cae sobre Snufie, el gato siamés que le regaló le ha regalado a Jesse.

 

— No fue tan terrible, ¿verdad?

 

Forcejean sin separarse hasta que se abre la puerta del cuarto.

 

— Te concedo que aún no hemos muerto. Aún.

 

— Eres un pesimista, Eisenberg.

 

Han apagado los celulares porque saben que todos sus familiares, amigos y ex compañeros de grabación los deben estar intentando llamar, para escuchar los detalles escabrosos.

 

— Menos charla y más acción, Garfield.

 

— Mañana no podrás levantarte.

 

Ya están semi desnudos cuando suena el timbre. Se miran unos segundos.

 

— Si los ignoramos quizás nos dejen en paz.

 

— ¡Jesse Eisenberg y Andrew Garfield, sé que están ahí! ¡Ábranme o tiraré la puerta abajo!

 

Maldicen el día que les tocó de compañera de reparto Emma Stone.

 

FIN


End file.
